monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Map
The Adventure Map is a player versus environment facet of the game. So far, it has 100 levels with a miniboss every 5 levels and a boss every ten levels. You start at the first level and progress through the map. You get various rewards from completing each battle for the first time. Rewards can include gold, experience, food, monsters, and even gems. You are given a score by your performance in the battle and you can achieve 1, 2, or 3 stars for winning. The next time you try that battle you have a chance of doing a better job and getting a higher star. If you reach a higher star you get to spin a roulette wheel for additional rewards. Island 1: Fire Island Battle 1: Dark Minion (Tyrannoking) level 4 Battle 2: Thunder Scout (Thunder Eagle) level 4 x2 Battle 3: Dark Minion (Tyrannoking) level 6, level 5 x2 Battle 4: Turtle level 5, Fire Puppy level 5 x2 Battle 5: Wild Pandaken level 5 Battle 6: Panda level 6, Fire Lion level 6, Rockilla level 6 Battle 7: Turtle level 7, Thunder Eagle level 7 Battle 8: Defender of Earth (Rockilla) level 7, Fire Lion level 7 x2 Battle 9: Panda level 7, Genie level 7, Light Spirit level 7 Battle 10: Firekong level 4, level 4 x2; Boss Firekong level 7 Special Packs: Vapwhirl, Musu, Lord Of The Atlantis (already fed to level 10) Island 2: Electric Island Battle 11: Thundenix level 7, Thunder Eagle level 7 x2 Battle 12: Thundenix level 7, Thunder Eagle level 7, Gigram level 7 Battle 13: Firanda level 8 x2 Battle 14: Firanda level 9, Thundenix level 9, Gigram level 9 Battle 15: Wild Koopig level 10 Battle 16: Raydex level 10, Thunder Eagle level 9,Pelitwirl level 9 Battle 17: Scorchpeg level 11, Pyrook level 10 Battle 18: Rhynex level 11 , Utochomp level 12 x2 Battle 19: Tyrannoking level 12, Genie level 12, Light Spirit level 12 Battle 20: Terror Dactyl level 8 x3; Boss Terror Dactyl level 11 Special Packs: Tarzape, Terracrank, Rockantium (already fed to level 15) Island 3: Earth Island Battle 21: Rockilla level 11 x3 Battle 22: Rockilla level 12 x2, Freetle level 13 Battle 23: Electrex level 9, Bumblesnout level 7 x2; Musu level 14 Battle 24: Tarzape level 17, Rarawr level 14 x2 Battle 25: Wild Electrex level 18 Battle 26: Light Sphinx level 19 x2 Battle 27: Obsidia level 7,8 and 9; Obsidia level 14 and 18 Battle 28: Tarzape level 18, Freetle level 20, Obsidia level 16 Battle 29: Obsidia level 21, Electrex level 21, Light Sphinx level 21 Battle 30: Obsidia level 10, Electrex level 10, Light Sphinx level 10; Terracrank level 14 x2; Boss Terracrank level 22 Special Packs: Firetaur, Nebotus, Fayemelina (already fed to level 20) Island 4: Water Island Battle 31: Turtle level 22 x2, Sealion level 22 Battle 32: Turtle level 23 x2, Musu level 23 Battle 33: Vapwhirl level 20 x3; Sealion level 21, Musu level 21 Battle 34: Sheluke level 24 x3 Battle 35: Wild Gastosquish level 26 Battle 36: Shock Turtle level 25 x2 Battle 37: Musu level 22, Sheluke level 22, Shock Turtle level 22; Sealion level 24, Vapwhirl level 24 Battle 38: Koopigg level 25 x3 Battle 39: Gastosquish level 25 x2, Sheluke level 25 Battle 40: Turtle level 22 x3; Turtle level 24 x2, Dolphchamp level 24; Boss Merfolk King level 28 Special Packs: Bonbon, Rhynex, Thorder (already fed to level 25) Island 5: Magic Island Battle 41: Genie level 27 x3 Battle 42: Genie level 28 x2, Djinn level 28 Battle 43: Djinn level 26 x3; Terracrank level 27 x2 Battle 44: Raydex level 29 x3 Battle 45: Wild Pandalf level 30 Battle 46: Haze level 31 x2 Battle 47: Pyrook level 29 x3; Genie level 30, Djinn level 30 Battle 48: Duchess level 31 x3 Battle 49: Octocrush level 32 x3 Battle 50: Bloomskips level 30 x3; Sparkwedge level 30 x2; Boss Dolphchamp level 34 Special Packs: Dendrosaur, Pandalf, Nemestrinus (already fed to level 32) Island 6: Nature Island Battle 51: Panda level 33 x3 Battle 52: Firanda level 34 x3 Battle 53: Panda level 33 x2, Firanda level 33; Pandaken level 34 x2 Battle 54: Tarzape level 35 x3 Battle 55: Badak Tanah level 36 Battle 56: Rhynex level 37 x2 Battle 57: Rabidex level 36 x3; Sheluke level 37 x2 Battle 58: Bumblesnout level 38 x3 Battle 59: Pandalf level 39 x3 Battle 60: Firanda level 33, Pandaken level 33, Tarzape level 33; Rhynex level 37, Rabidex level 37; Boss Nemestrinus level 40 Special Packs: Djinn, Scorchpeg, Vadamagma (already fed to level 38) Island 7: Dark Island Battle 61: Tyrannoking level 40 x3 Battle 62: Tyrannoking level 41 x2, Firetaur level 41 Battle 63: Obsidia level 39, Firetaur level 39 x2; Fliploch level 40 x2 Battle 64: Obsidia level 42 x3 Battle 65: Wild Beefcake level 43 Battle 66: Dendrosaur level 44 x2 Battle 67: Fliploch level 41 x2, Terror Dactyl level 41; Flickie level 43 x2 Battle 68: Terror Dactyl level 45 x3 Battle 69: Razfeesh level 46 x3 Battle 70: Utochomp level 41 x3; Shanky level 44 x2; Boss Nebutos level 48 Special Packs: Pulseprism, Skipples, Arch Knight (already fed to level 45) Island 8: Light Island Battle 71: Light Spirit level 48, Light Spirit level 47 x2 Battle 72: Scorchpeg level 49, Scorchpeg level 48 x2 Battle 73: Vixsun level 47 x3; Vixsun level 48 x2 Battle 74: Light Sphinx level 49 x3 Battle 75: Wild Zim level 51 Battle 76: Blesstle level 51 x2 Battle 77: Succuba level 50 x3; Succuba level 51 x2 Battle 78: Skipples level 52 x3 Battle 79: Rudicius level 53 x3 Battle 80: Raane level 48 x3; Pulseprism level 51 x3; Goldcore level 51 x2, Boss Goldcore level 54 Special Packs: Octocrush, Duchess, Goldfield (already fed to level 52) Island 9: Amusement Park Island Battle 81: Firanda level 54, Firekong level 54, Vixsun level 54 Battle 82: Blesstle level 55, Rarawr level 55, Light Sphinx level 55 Battle 83: Thundenix level 53, Sealion level 53, Electrex level 53; Bloomskips level 54, Sparkwedge level 54 Battle 84: Musu level 55, Sheluke level 55, Octocrush level 55 Battle 85: Wild Razfeesh level 56 Battle 86: Koopigg level 57, Pyrook level 57 Battle 87: Firetaur level 55, Raydex level 55, Obsidia level 55; Pandalf level 56, Dolphchamp level 56 Battle 88: Dendrosaur level 57, Terror Dactyl level 57, Djinn level 57 Battle 89: Bloomskips level 58, Vixsun level 58, Electrex level 58 Battle 90: Sparkwedge level 55, Octocrush level 55, Rarawr level 55; Light Sphinx level 56, Koopigg level 56; Boss Scorchpeg level 58 Special Packs: Rudicius, Terracrank, Nebotus (already fed to level 58) Island 10: Skull Island Battle 91: Pandaken level 54 x3; Freettle level 55 x3; Tarzape level 56 x3 Battle 92: Gigram level 55 x3; Bonbon level 56 x3; Vapwhirl level 57 x3 Battle 93: Gastosquish level 56 x3; Shock Turtle level 57 x3; Bumblesnout level 58 x3 Battle 94: Flickie level 57 x3; Beefcake level 58 x3; Utochomp level 59 x3 Battle 95: Wild Rabidex level 60 Battle 96: Shanky level 58 x3; Haze level 59 x3; Giragast level 60 x3 Battle 97: Goldcore level 59 x3; Raane level 60 x3; Rudicius level 61 x3 Battle 98: Pulseprism level 60 x3; Fayemelina level 61 x3; Zim level 62 x3 Battle 99: Raane level 61; Zim level 61; Fayemelina level 61; Rudicius level 62; Utochomp level 62; Shanky level 62; Bumblesnout level 63; Flickie level 63; Giragast level 63 Battle 100: Boss Duchess level 66 Special Packs: Raane, Razfeesh, Arch Knight (already fed to level 62) Category:Combat